A Debt to be Payed
by NorthTransylvania
Summary: North has a secret that she doesn't want the others to know, but will not telling them endanger them more? Rated T: For future language Ocs included
1. Questions

North sat unusually still and quiet during the length of the entire Allied Forces Meeting; even Mongolia was worried about this. After she left, the rest of the Allies stayed there.

"Okay, who broke the Transylvanian?" Mongolia questioned the room.

America was the first to reply. "Well, I talked to her yesterday and she seemed fine."

"Well, something quite unsettling happened if she was quiet. The question needed to be answered why, not who you ignorant twit."England spoke to Mongolia.

"Angleterre, 'Ave you no soul? Mongolie was merely expressing 'is concern." France argued back to Englishman. The European nations started fighting, eventually dragging America, China, and Russia into it. Mongolia, although normally would jump eagerly into a fight, no matter the opponent, instead wanted answers to questions that were bugging him.

_'What has her so spooked that it affects her mood? Who or what is the cause of this? And why target North?'_ These questions swam in circles in his head and all led to the same conclusion...he had no idea whatsoever. He sighed, pulled out his cellphone, and dialed the only person that knew North the best.

"Hey, listen...Yes, I am aware that I am not supposed to be calling you, but this is important...No, I didn't kill China yet...No, I haven't told her...What? Where would I even get a computer to do that with?...It's about North...Alright. Bye." Mongolia hung up and noticed all eyes were staring at him. "What?"

"Who did you call Монголия?" Russia questioned the smaller male. Mongolia clicked his tongue in an annoyed manner.

"You'll see."

* * *

South was unsettled after she hung up. She knew for a fact that Mongolia would never joke about something this serious. She shifted in the driver's seat slightly. She also knew about North's nature for getting into things she needed help getting out of.

_'What have you gotten yourself into now, North?'_

She approached the Allies building. She walked into the building with little-to-no trouble. As she approached the meeting room, however, she heard sounds of fighting and wrestling from inside. South opened the door, expecting a full bombarding of questions, but instead received the pleasant view of five full grown nations fighting like school children. Mongolia, on the other hand, was surprisingly just staring blankly at the petty fight.

'Of all the stupid and pointless things to walk in on, I have to walk in on this?' She pulled her shot gun from her belt and fired two shots at the ceiling, silencing all the arguments.

"Why did you all call me down here if all you're doing is fighting?"

"Something is wrong with North, she didn't speak the entire meeting and we were wondering if you had any idea why." Mongolia answered bluntly, wanting answers. South took a deep breath, calming herself before she spoke.

"How am I to know what goes on in my sister's head?"

"You could tell us if anything strange happened this morning." America spoke up, tired of being ignored.

South thought back to this morning, replaying all the events in her mind. "The only thing that comes to mind is that North had a nightmare; a pretty bad one, too. It had her near tears and caused her to scream."

Mongolia sat up a bit more. "Do you know what the nightmare was about? It could answer some very important questions and we could figure out who is doing this." South turned on her heel and started walking out.

"All I know is that it scared her very badly and it was about a person." South walked out and closed the door behind her. Mongolia put his head on his hands and groaned; he needed answers now.

"So, who wants McDonald's for dinner?"

Mongolia slammed his head on the table.


	2. Problems

South pulled into her driveway, her house standing tall and intimating. People walked faster whenever they passed her house. All her neighbors knew she was a very sincere person on the inside, you just had to crack that outer skin. As for the people who didn't know her, they spread rumors that she was a vampire; and she was perfectly okay with that fact.

South walked into her house, locking the door behind her. Suddenly, she had this feeling in her body that something was not where it was supposed to be. She glanced toward the couch, spotting long blonde hair, trying to stay as still as possible. South's eyes narrowed at the back of the head.

_'Something's wrong; even if North was quiet at the meeting, no matter what, she would always say something when I walked in. So, now my question is: who is this person?'_ South quietly removed her shoes and padded softly across the room.

"Oh, North, you let the guys know that you're alright, you have them pretty worried."

South was now standing right behind the woman. The woman took a moment to respond, "Oh, I'll have to call them soon and don't worry, I'll make sure they know I'm fine." South rolled her eyes, pulled out her shotgun, cocked it, and pointed it at the back of her head.

"Listen lady, that was the worse impression of my sister ever. You could have at least tried to sound like her."

"I am North, I don't know what you're talking about." The woman spoke, trying to convince her that she was just imagining it.

"Tell it to an idiot, lady." South stood firm, anger radiating from her.

"Why couldn't you just pretend not to notice, you stupid girl." The woman grabbed the back of the couch and flipped it over South. She landed a few feet away then charged at South. Most people would be like a deer in headlights, but South just fired her shotgun twice and the imposter's body was dead before she hit the ground. South watched as a crimson liquid pooled around the body, feeling no regret.

Afterwards, she heard a pounding sound coming from upstairs. She followed the sound until she reached a closet where it was very loud. South, trying to slow down the pounding of her heart, never liked closets; not even as a child. She finds that closets hide a lot of secrets she doesn't want the answer to. She gradually turned the doorknob and opened the door slowly. What she saw nearly made her collapse.

* * *

Mongolia dug through file after file, searching for a particular file, which could hopefully answer a few questions. He had somehow convinced North and South's boss to let him look through the secret archives for North's history before she became a country. Mongolia had one, Japan had one, America had one; every country had one, but they were never this hard to find. He pulled out what looked to be an ancient folder, but it was in fact North Transylvania's folder. Mongolia mentally jumped for joy, but on the outside he just stared at it.

_'Why does it look so old? And why was it buried beneath all of these? Does someone not want us to find out about them or North?'_

Mongolia rubbed his eye with one hand as he trudged through the unorganized mess that the Transylvanians were too lazy to clean themselves. He found a desk with a single light dangling over it. He sat down and opened the file.  
**Born: Blacked out. Mother: Blacked out. Father: Blacked out.**

_'Why are her parents' names blacked out? Why is her place of birth blacked out as well? And who the hell tampered this file?'_ Mongolia stared at the page for a moment before he decided to check her history; what he saw surprised him. 'Why are all the pages leading up to her becoming a country ripped out and burned?' He ran his hand on the blackened part of the pages. At that moment, he heard rustling behind him. He turned swiftly to face one of the guards that stood watching in front of the archives.

"Sorry to startle you sir, but things got quiet in here and I was sent in to see if you were alright or if you needed help."

Mongolia turned around and stared at the folder. "Did anyone, besides myself, come in here to look for this folder?" He questioned, wanting to know all the possible suspects.

"Only one person came in here and it was the country herself looking for that file."

Mongolia slightly faced the guard. "Was anything off about her when she left?"

The guard stood there a moment, seeming to be thinking back. "Yes, when she entered she smelled of vanilla, but when she left she smelt of burnt pages."

Mongolia turned back to the folder, glaring at it. "That is all, thank you for your help." He heard the guard leave. He sat in the chair provided for him by the desk and started rubbing his temples. '_So North burnt the pages and blacked out the names, but why? What doesn't she want the rest of us to know and why is she hiding it?'_

Something moved in the back, causing Mongolia to grip his sword's hilt. He knew it wasn't the guard this time since it came from the opposite way the guard went. Mongolia approached the sound, stopped at a corner, drew his breath, then turned the corner with increased speed. Surprisingly, he found nothing there. He released his blade and stood back up, but he couldn't shake this feeling of dread. That is, until a shadow cast over him. Mongolia was caught off-guard.

"Blea!"


	3. Russia 'helps'

South opened the door and nearly collapsed when she saw what was inside.

"Damn it North, I thought you were another person that was going to jump out of the closet and kill me!"

North rested her cheek on the floor, having fallen when the door opened. She would laugh at her sister if it wasn't for the fact that her mouth was covered with duck-tape. South started untying the rope around her sister's body, until a thought ran across her mind.

_'What if this is another imposter? I need to know for sure before I finish untying her.'_ South sharply tugged at the hair.

"MGGH! WHGS WKJE FUT?" (Translation: Oww! What was that for?)

"Sorry North, had to make sure you were you, as stupid as it sounds." South finished untying the rope and ripped off the duck-tape.

"What do you mean - Owww!" North started, but the pain came from the duck-tape being torn off. South stood up then helped North up.

"No time to explain, we need to let the guys know what happened." South started walking to the front door.

"Yes ma'am!" North mockingly saluted her and followed behind. South stopped suddenly, causing North to walk into her back. "OOF! What is it this time?" South looked around the room; the body she left there was gone, blood and everything.

"There was a body here, with a pool of blood too, but now both of them are gone and I didn't touch them." South's eyes locked with the front door while North went pale. "I think it's best if we don't stay here." South grabbed her keys, dragging North as she left the house. She decided the best place to go would be Russia's house. As they drove, North easily recognized the route they were taking.

"Why are we going to Russia's house?"

"Simple, would you mess with a six-foot something Russian guy with a water pipe always hidden but still on him person?" South kept her eyes on the road.

"No, but I don't think that they're going to stop, even with that obstacle in the way."

"You think or know, but there is a big difference." South glanced over at her before resuming her full attention on the road.

"I know for a fact." North mumbled while staring at her feet.

"You know who these people are capable of, yet you still refuse to say anything. I don't care why, but when someone targets the people, I'll raise all hell." South's expression darkened and her grip on the steering wheel increased greatly.

"How?" North scooted closer to the window.

"Simple, by killing them in the most painful way possible."

North stared at her sister for a bit. "You only had ten cups of coffee today, didn't you?"

"Yep." They rode in silence for a while until a ring rang through the car, startling both occupants. South answered her cellphone. "Yes?...On our way to your house...Wow, sucks to be him...don't worry, we'll be there in five minutes tops...Alright, I'll tell her."

"What?"

"Your little friends got to Mongolia, because he apparently went snooping around in your file and they didn't like that too much." South answered bluntly.

"What did they do to him?" North was clinging to the center console like her life depended on it. South let out a long breath and looked into North's eyes.


	4. Awkward

"Russia says he has a black eye that bleeds a little, but he said not to worry and that he'll take care of it."

North nearly shouted at her sister, "PUT THE PEDAL TO THE METAL WE NEED TO HELP MONGOLIA!"

South smirked and pressed her foot fully onto the acceleration pedal, making the car jump from forty to seventy. When they reached Russia's house, they heard loud screams of pain and protest; they couldn't make out what was being said, but they were certain it was Mongolia. They let themselves in and the first thing they heard was, "GET OFF OF ME!" They both stood still, letting their imaginations get away from them. South was the first to come back to reality.

"Let's go find them."

"Right." They followed the shouts, which lead to a bedroom door. They both wanted to open it badly, but they didn't want to disturb them.

"DAMN IT RUSSIA, GET BLEA OFF OF ME! WHAT IF SOMEONE WALKED IN HERE RIGHT NOW? WHAT WOULD THEY THINK?!" Mongolia shouted at the Russian, who was trying to put an ice pack on the swelling eye. However, Mongolia held his wrist so he couldn't do so.

"Монголия, if you would just let me put the ice pack on, this would all be over." Russia answered the struggling man underneath him. He had resorted to sitting on the Mongol's stomach to keep him in place.

"I TOLD YOU, I DON'T NEED AN ICE PACK!"

The door opened and revealed North and South Transylvania, both of their faces saying, 'What is going on in here?'

"IT IS NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" Mongolia told them. He knew that look a little too well.

"It looks like Russia is trying to put an ice pack on you, but you don't want it and are keeping it as far from your eye as possible." South explained, slightly disappointed that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Alright, it's exactly what it looks like then."

Russia payed no mind to the two nations that walked in. North walked to the other side of the bed to look at Mongolia's eye. It was starting to turn a purple-ish and yellow-ish color. She saw scratches going horizontal from his forehead to his chin and the scratches started bleeding.

"Монголия, you're bleeding again~" Russia spoke with child-like innocence.

"YOU DO WHAT YOU DID LAST TIME AND YOU'RE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME? DEAD!"

"What did he do last time?" North injected herself into the conversation.

"He poured rubbing alcohol on a cloth and rubbed it on my face! ASSHOLE!"

"Watch your mouth Mongolia, there are impressionable children in the room." South scolded.

North crossed her arms and nodded, "That's right. Hey, wait...I AM NOT AN IMPRESSIONABLE CHILD!"


	5. Surprise

"That's up for debate." South and Mongolia both said at the same time. North stuck her tongue out at them and turned her back. South rolled her eyes before a question weaseled its way to her mind.

"So, what exactly were you looking for in the archives?"

Mongolia finally managed to get Russia off of him. "I was looking for answers, but instead I found more questions." South stood staring at the Mongol.

"Excuse me South, I need to make sure the others know what happened." Russia gently pushed past her out of the room.

"North, why don't you go help Russia?" South asked her sister. North nodded and practically skipped out of the room. "What do you mean you have more questions?"

Mongolia sat up. "I was looking for her file in that mess you call an archive."

"We're too lazy to clean; besides, you're the first person in a century to go in there."

"Shut up, I'm telling the story of how I got my black eye."

South raised her arms in mock defense.

"Anyway, so when I did find the file it looked older than mine, so naturally it interested me. I sat down to read it and found out that her mother, father, and place of birth were blacked out with sharpie. So I turned the page and found that all the pages leading up to her becoming a country were burned and torn out. North did it herself."

"Why would North do that? It's her own file." South sat at the edge of the bed, going over all the possible reasons as to why her sister would do that.

"Then I got attacked from behind and that's how that woman managed to give me a black eye." Mongolia sat Indian style facing South. "So, South, what is our plan?"

"What do you mean, 'What is our plan'?" South looked at him, baffled.

"I mean, what are we going to do to get North to answer our questions." Mongolia explained in an annoyed manner.

"Normally I'd say to let her tell us at her own pace but, seeing how something is happening now, we need to do it now so, we just need to explain the urgency of the situation to her." South explained in a logical manner.

Russia opened the door to the bedroom. "It seems America got lost on the way here and they're all carpooling, so I need to go find him and the others. I'll be gone for a while; South, make sure Mongolia doesn't break anything, da?"

"GET OUT OF HERE, THEN!" Mongolia threw a pillow at the door as Russia left.

"Sometimes you are such a child."

"Will you shut up?"

North sat on the couch and stared at the fire. She loved watching shapes and trying to make out what it was, plus Russia had no T.V. so she was stuck doing that anyway, but when she looked into the flame this time, all she saw was her past. Long past wounds burned. North tore her eyes away from the flame. Suddenly, she heard a loud thud in the kitchen. She got up and cautiously walked to it. She saw a person who she believed to be long dead; she was standing up, a coy smile playing on her lips and a shotgun in her hand. She couldn't fight it, so she did the only thing that crossed her mind; she screamed as loud as she could.


End file.
